Overhead lighting is commonly provided by a light fixture that directs light in the downward direction. It is sometimes desirable to adjust the direction of the light so that objects which are not located directly beneath the light fixture are better illuminated. For instance, a store owner may wish to adjust an overhead light fixture to direct light at products arranged on a wall shelf.
One way to adjust the direction of the light is to mount the light source on a rotating structure as shown in FIG. 1. The light fixture 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a base 110, a mounting member 120 rotatably connected to the base 110, and a light source 130 carried by the mounting member 120. The mounting member 120 rotates about its central longitudinal axis. As a result, a portion of the mounting member 120 protrudes above the upper plane of the light fixture 100 when the light source 130 is arranged to direct light in an angled direction. It may be necessary to suspend the light fixture 100 from the ceiling so that there is clearance between the light fixture 100 and the ceiling for the mounting member 120 to rotate. While it is possible to arrange the light fixture 100 in a recess in the ceiling so that the mounting member 120 has room to rotate, this may result in light clipping due to a portion of the light source 130 being positioned above the ceiling when the mounting member 120 is rotated.
FIG. 2 illustrates a light fixture 200 including a mounting member 220 with one end rotatably connected to a base 210. A light source 230 is carried by the mounting member 220 and swings below the base 210 when the mounting member 220 rotates. While the mounting member 220 does not interfere with the ceiling during rotation, the mounting member 220 tends to shift the center of gravity of the light fixture as the mounting member 220 rotates. This impacts the stability of the light fixture 200 and may cause the light fixture 200 to become tilted, particularly when the light fixture 200 is suspended from the ceiling by cords.